


Cold Feet (The Revenge)

by Khat58



Series: Library Dorks [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cold Feet, Cuddling, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jake has been planning returning the favor of Ezekiel’s trick on him. Sequel to Cold Hands. Enjoy.





	Cold Feet (The Revenge)

 

Most people always cringe when you say you where socks to bed, but Jake has no choice. He doesn’t know why or how, but his feet are always cold. No matter what. So he usually wears socks to bed, especially when he is sharing it with Ezekiel.

 

But last week Ezekiel did something very mean to his boyfriend. They had gone on a mission to Michigan during the winter but didn’t take gloves and came back with very cold hands. Being the person he was he stuck his hands down the back of Jake’s shirt! And now Jake has the perfect way to get him back.

 

Ezekiel and Jake has stayed late at the Library that day, so once they got home they were both ready to collapse on their shared queen bed. Ezekiel decided to take a quick shower as Jake got in bed, which gave Jake the perfect chance. He got in his normal sleep wear but left his socks off and climbed under the covers awaiting Ezekiel.

 

Jake heard the shower turn off and Ezekiel groggily walked in the bedroom a minute later in boxers and a T-shirt similar to his boyfriend awaiting in the bed. 

 

Ezekiel peeled the covers back and fell onto the bed. “Sleep,” Ezekiel murmured into his pillow as he rolled to cuddle into Jake like he always did, but as he went to intertwine his legs with his boyfriend’s he was met with something cold pressed against his calves.

 

Ezekiel jerked away immediately and his eyes widened, “What was that!” Ezekiel yelled, nearly falling off the bed.

 

Jacob just laughed in response he had sat up to make sure Ezekiel was okay before beginning to laugh at him. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Ezekiel responded agitated. “I don’t know, I can’t decide between you hanging off the bed or screaming.” Jake managed between laughs.

 

“It wasn’t that funny.” Ezekiel grumbled with a pout on his features. 

 

“Well I think I’m allowed to laugh after that stunt you pulled last week.” Jake responded while pulling Zeke closer by his waist. 

“You said you forgave me!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

“I may have forgave you but I’m still allowed to pay you back,” Jake responded while putting his feet on Ezekiel’s.

 

“Keep your feet to yourself,” Ezekiel quickly responded while pulling his feet away from Jake’s.

 

Jacob smiles back at his boyfriend before reaching bathing him to grab his socks off the nightstand.

 

Jacob slid the socks on before returning to cuddle with his boyfriend who was pouting with his back faced towards Jake.

 

"Better?" Jake questioned and he rested his socked feet on his boyfriend's calves. Ezekiel gave a small nod as he turned to finally face his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah," Ezekiel yawned, "Much better." Ezekiel said as he nuzzled his nose into the others neck sleepily.

 

Jake softly smiled as the two drifted asleep.

 


End file.
